La caja de Pandora
by Nikita-sama
Summary: El crepitante deseo de derramar sangre, brilló en sus ojos; allí bajo la lluvia cubierta con un manto dorado sus manos se extendieron hacía él con una cajita.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Seikon no qwaser no me pertenecen, pero ah como agradezco su existencia; me ha encantado esta serie, espero sea de su agrado. **_

_**Todo transcurre tras la supuesta muerte de Teresa, y una guerra a punto de desatarse.**_

_

* * *

_

El reflejo acuoso de la luna vibro por la lluvia, las manos níveas y sucias cubrieron el ultimo surco en la tierra húmeda, clavó la cruz metálica y se persigno. En aquella tumba no había un cuerpo, solo el rosario de madera que la María, Teresa acostumbraba llevar colgada en su cuello. La daba por muerta tras su exhaustiva búsqueda, de ella solo habían quedado sus prendas ensangrentadas en el campo de batalla. Cayó de rodillas, temblando de impotencia, sintió el calor de un cuerpo abrazándolo pero a él no le importo, porque empezaba a creer que su existencia solo atraía desgracia y muerte. La lluvia se convirtió en simple rocío, la silueta femenina bostezo, busco con la mirada a su acompañante y observó cómo se quedaba dormida apoyada en la fría piedra. Él seguía inmóvil y empapado, abrazando la cruz que hacia unas horas había convertido el agujero en una tumba, camino hacia él, lo alzó y abrazo con todo el amor que una mujer puede transmitir a un corazón herido.

Mafuyu Oribe, sintió el frio que la mañana otoñal podía otorgarle, bajo esa fino suéter su piel se había puesto de gallina. Con paso lento y cansado las tres sombras se perdieron en el bosque.

Mafuyu… enserio ¿crees que… Teresa haya muerto? – murmuró con notable cansancio, sus ojos verdes brillaron con el nacimiento de otra lágrima, la pelirroja sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, algo dentro de ella se removió con impaciencia.

No lo se Alexander-san… - se torno rígida al escucharse a si misma, si algo tenía claro desde pequeña era que una herida en el corazón jamás sanaba y era mejor escudarlo. El qwaser la vio salir del cuarto con total indiferencia, sin comprender la razón.

Duerme un poco y… cuando despiertes te prometo un buen plato de borscht – en esos ojos no existía atisbo de alegría lo que deseaba aparentar. Cerró la puerta tras de si, sintiéndose desfallecer, con la creciente decepción de saber que sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos.

Mafuyu-chan, al menos ¿haz intentando decirle tus sentimientos? – indagó Tomo con curiosidad, la susodicha negó cabizbaja.

Tomo-chan, tu sabes que él no me ve más que como una chica ordinaria de carácter enfadoso… además está de luto y no tengo intención de hacerlo sentir peor tratando de darme una excusa para no corresponderme.

Ah, yo pienso que tu le agradas, solo que no sabe expresarse muy bien y…

Tomo… en serio ya no quiero saber nada de esto – dicho esto se acurruco junto a su osito de felpa, la peli azul la vio con ternura, el carácter de su hermana se suavizaba cuando podía estrechar a esa vieja criatura inanimada.

Descansa, Mafuyu-chan – consiguió murmurar con tono consolador, le besó la frente y oró para que el dolor cediera y todo volviera a la normalidad, rezó para dar con Teresa y lo hizo para si misma rogando a Dios perdón para sus pecados. Yamanobe Tomo hacía mal ocultándole la verdad a su hermana, la misma que estaba a punto de desatar la guerra entre qwasers y humanos.


	2. Lazos sanguineos

Detrás de aquellas infinitas lágrimas, sus ojos irradiaban odio, rencor y temor. Ya no recordaba el dulce rostro de Olya, tenía presente únicamente el placer que el semblante de su asesino reflejaba, la frialdad de su mirada y la fuerza que su mano ejercía sobre los rasgos infantiles de Alexander. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y recitó para si que no debía de ser débil, el mundo era cruel, despiadado… Era un mártir, todos temblaban, agonizaban bajo el filo de sus armas letales. Pero algo dentro suyo brillaba alucinante, el crepitante instinto asesino se doblegaba ante esa sensación quisquillosa, y él estaba desconcertado. No lloraba la muerte de sus Marías, lloraba porque al fin había entendido que su destino únicamente estaba ligado con la muerte. Por ello desistió de seguir sus sentimientos, los mismos que con exasperación hacían latir su corazón, no quería tener lazos que lo amarraran a la frágil existencia del ser humano. Notó que era demasiado tarde, estaba enamorado y su indiferencia dolía… bastante.

S-sasha-kun – tartamudeó la pequeña castaña sentada a su lado – y-yo quiero decirte algo

¿un secreto? – dijo secamente, sin llegar a verla.

T-tu m-me g-g-gustas - el mártir contuvo su rostro sereno. La enfrentó y notó como ella se sonrojaba.

Fumika-san, yo… - y en aquel preciso instante, la beso, como acto reflejo. Su corazón se mantuvo inmóvil, sin emoción. En cambio ella tuvo el impacto del primer beso, la joven Mitarai, pequeña e indefensa jamás tuvo contacto con otro chico. Alexander se puso de pie inmediatamente y sin explicación corrió hacia su salón.

Vaya vaya, teniendo amoríos, pensé que no tenías ningún sentimiento, Martir Sasha – la presencia de Katia, le enfado aun más.

Ah si que su señoría es una entrometida - tajó

Por supuesto, debo saber lo que pasa en mi reino – dijo amargamente , soltando una risita burlona – a propósito, no la encontraras allá arriba…

¡Katia-hime! – gritó la voz chillona de Hana, agitada por correr medio kilometro, se apoyó en una pared cercana para restablecer su oxigeno – h-hay u-un problema… h-ha –habido una explosión

¡¿qué?! ¿Dónde? – Katia la llamo con un gesto de la mano, la muchacha desabotono su blusa a medida que se acercaba a su ama, Alexander subió a prisa las escaleras.

* * *

Sasha-kun, Mafuyu… - observó la ventana estrellada con temor – ¡él se la llevo!

Tomo ¿Qué paso aquí? – susurró, azorado, sintiendo la ebullición de su sangre, el corazón latió salvaje, tan fuerte que sentía le atravesaría el pecho y se retorcería en el piso. Sujetó la mano de Tomo, saltaron sobre la escalera metálica recién formada, Katia estaba en los primeros escalones, consternada.

Alexander, la situación es más grave de lo que pensaba, se han llevado a… - pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Sasha susurró la respuesta. – Si, Sasha… esta será la noche más larga que hayamos vivido – dijo segura, dando por suya la victoria. Alexander apretó la pequeña mano de Tomo, había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos y el ultimo recuerdo de ella, era el de sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas cuando él beso a Fumika. Estaba decidido que aquel que pretendiera dañarla iba a sufrir en el fuego eterno de su venganza.

Desnuda sobre una sustancia que hasta el momento desconocía, su menudo cuerpo trataba de moverse, sin conseguirlo, todo estaba borroso, escuchaba el amortiguado goteo de un liquido sobre el fango. Se arrastró ciega, topándose con un obstáculo que respiraba, se convulsionaba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, quiso gritar pero su garganta estaba seca, tanto que ardía. Luego una presencia que no había sentido, haló su cabello hacia atrás y le arrebato un gritó potente y doloroso.

Oribe Mafuyu – canturreo suave en su oído, la chica se estremeció – grita, grita su nombre, pídele ayuda – carraspeó conteniendo una carcajada - ¿no lo harás?

N-no

El hombre tomó un puño de su cabello y lo estiró con fuerza, pero ella se negaba a gritar, se limitaba a rezar en silencio, su respiración se volvió brusca, estaba enfadado. Las luces se encendieron de pronto, escociéndole los ojos, su mirada cerúlea contemplo repentinamente la escena, formó una mueca de terror, a escasos centímetros suyos, donde su cuerpo reposaba anteriormente, una mujer de unos 20 años, agonizaba sobre su propia sangre, que escurría y se extendía por el piso. Alrededor suyo percibió la respiración agitada de otras mujeres, la sangrienta imagen se repetía por todo el lugar. Abatida deseo cerrar los ojos pero estaba en shock, le era imposible.

No quería lastimarte, ¿sabes? Eres una chica muy linda, pero si es necesario dejarte medio muerta para que él venga aquí, entonces haré mi deber – Mafuyu se giró, topándose con la melancólica mirada de un muchacho poco mayor que ella.

¿por qué? ¿ Por qué lo haces?

No tengo porque explicarte – golpeó con fuerza el rostro femenino, esta solo gimió – no hagas las cosas difíciles… se que esta vez funcionara.

¿esta vez? – indagó, el muchacho asintió con una sonrisa testaruda.

Pensé que atrayendo a Teresa, él vendría a mi – Mafuyu contuvo la respiración momentáneamente, la rabia subió a sus ojos y le causó un escalofrío. Su desdicha al fin tenía nitidez

Así que, tu, imbécil… la mataste para cumplir tu venganza

No, no, ella aceptó venir conmigo

¡mientes! – gritó usando su propio cuerpo para lanzarlo al piso - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ahora veo, que eres diferente a las demás… mi nombre es, Mijail Nikolaevich her – el puño de la pelirroja se detuvo a corta distancia de su destino, no puede ser, el hermano de Sasha… Sin previo aviso, Misha invirtió los papeles, ella registró todo los detalles en ese semblante sereno, sonrojándose por el parecido entre hermanos, sus ojos de una tonalidad más clara casi esmeralda, el cabello largo, plateado, despeinado, la piel blanca el rostro maduro de un chico de18 años.

¿le haces esto a tu hermano? – sollozo - ¿por qué?

La supervivencia del más fuerte, señorita y algo que estas lejos de entender - dijo arrogante, y antes de que ella pudiese protestar, posó sus labios sobre los de ella.


	3. Un trago amargo

Estaba agotada, los músculos entumidos por el frió y la humedad dolían como heridas lacerantes que palpitaban a cada segundo, observó una y otra vez el recipiente delante de ella, él había dicho que "eso" le levantaría el ánimo. El aroma que emanaba, le hizo arrugar la nariz, una fuerte concentración de alcohol; entre temblores se llevó el vértice de la copa hasta sus resecos labios y dio un trago largo sin respirar, la sangre le hirvió y su corazón pareció arder febril. Luego la acogió una calida sensación, como si su espíritu de desprendiera de su cuerpo inútil y ella flotara ligera. Acurrucada en una esquina contempló la débil luz de luna que se colaba por un resquicio y la melancolía la invadió porque no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado fuera de casa, le parecía eterno.

Cerró los ojos con notable cansancio, no tenía fuerzas para llorar, patalear o pensar en como escapar; aun así recuerdos llegaban a su ya torturada mente, haciéndola sangrar. Deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla, sus temores se acumulaban en sus nervios ansiosos de salir en el primer grito que naciera de su garganta, pero ella sello sus labios _Se valiente, no es lo peor que haz enfrentado ni lo será _se decía a si misma para confortarse. Se arrastró por el piso como lo hubo hecho antes, con las pupilas dilatas por la escasez de luz, atenta a cualquier sonido que perturbara el silencio sepulcral, nada.

El desembocado corazón latió con tal fuerza que casi martillo sus oídos, un murmullo ahogado llego de pronto y el miedo la invadio, se detuvo en medio de la oscuridad, estuvo estática por un minuto y cuando tuvo suficiente fuerza para ponerse de pie, lo hizo, levantando cada pie con esfuerzo y dejándolo caer con suavidad. Recordó súbitamente que aquel muchacho, la había besado, manchando su castidad con su amargura, recorrió sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, la forma en que él la veía suplicaba alguna clase de piedad, su boca feroz deseaba devorarla… Mafuyu giró sobre sus talones, intentando ver más alla que sus propias manos. En medio de la oscuridad él la había llevado en brazos hasta otro lugar, hasta ese momento no había notado que vestía un camisón, pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

A sus ojos, la escena parecía divertida, la chica paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación sin llegar a ningún lugar, cierto era que le había escuchado suspirar y la tensión que produjo en el ambiente lo divirtió aun más, las mujeres tenían ese instinto de supervivencia después de todo. Probablemente se desplomara antes de verificar todo el lugar, relamió sus labios cubiertos por un liquido baboso y escupió. Su plan marchaba a la perfección… Mafuyu cayó pesadamente.

Alexander observó los restos de la explosión, no había nada que lo condujera al paradero de Mafuyu y eso lo enfado aun más. La luz cenicienta de la luna resaltaba los cuerpos mutilados y ensangrentados de los desafortunados, los escombros y cristales esparcidos sobre el pavimento agrietado, daban a la escena un realce hostil que le provocó una punzada de angustia, pánico y asco, se sentía tan vulnerable en aquel momento, despojado de la valentía que lo caracterizaba. Así de pronto como llegó todo, se le escapo de las manos, volvía a ser solo él Alexander Nikolaevich Her, el mártir y no Sasha al que voces dulces aclamaban con reprimendas o elogios.

¡Alexander! – rugió, Ekaterina sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, el muchacho la vio con expresión sombría.- tus lamentos no la traerán de vuelta, a ella ni a Teresa, si es que aun vive – dio un respingo segura de que al menos recibiría un enfrentamiento, pero Sasha se limitó a seguir la mirada cerúlea en la profundidad del pozo. Ambos descendieron atraídos por un brillo particular. Sobre la tierra blanda yacía el cuerpo de una mujer, de rostro apacible, piel blanca y tersa y pequeñas manitas que se unían sobre su pecho, sostenía aun de muerta una cadena, que Ekaterina le arrebato sin remordimiento. La sostuvo ante sus ojos, esa vieja llave que colgaba de la cadena, despertó su curiosidad, le dio la vuelta, tenía una inscripción en latín, aborrecía tal idioma y no tuvo la intención de leer. Ahora solo estaban ella y él, seguramente Sasha podría evitarle la fatiga de descifrar la inscripción.

Mira esto, no tengo intención de leerlo, hazlo tu – dijo resuelta, regresando la mirada a la dueña del colgante, un desperdicio, porque era muy bonita y le habría encantado tener una esclava como ella.

Si vis pacem para bellum – leyó lacónico, aturdido busco el rostro pasivo de la occisa, una serie de pensamientos se enlazó de pronto y la luz cegadora de una nueva profecía se abría paso dentro de su mente. – si quieres la paz prepárate para la guerra… es… es una invitación.

Vaya, entonces vestiré mis mejores prendas – dijo divertida.

Tómalo en serio Katia

Lo hago, a mi manera claro, pero no sé porque lo tomas tan apecho, eran solo mortales, personas sin talento de un solo uso – dijo despectiva. – sea quien sea y quiera guerra la tendrá de sobra, ten por seguro que desearán no haber empezado.

Pero Alexander ya no la escuchaba, estaba ausente. _Es una idiota porque se toma las cosas a la ligera, es solo una chiquilla que juega ser princesa, no entiende de guerra, dolor ni brutalidad, aun no entiende el verdadero significado de la vida, el que me he tardado tanto en comprender. _Un estruendo lo hizo volver en sí, algunas gotas de lluvia descendieron con suavidad, comenzaba a escuchar el eco de las sirenas, un helicóptero que se detenía sobre la calle. Se colgó la llave al cuello y la escondió dentro de la ropa. Ekaterina casi admitió que Sasha era bonito, no tenía ese semblante rebosante de altanería y amargura, más bien parecía tierno e indefenso, el cabello le caía empapado sobre la cara y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo… se preguntó que tramaba y porque sufría tanto por esas personas, muy en el fondo, tuvo envidia, él si tenía motivo para pelear y ella con todo, era egoísta. No era agradable pensar en eso, sobretodo cuando siempre le reprochaba que nada en esta vida valía la pena y que encariñarse con alguien solo haría más difícil la despedida, era contrariarse a si misma; cosa que desaprobaba. Él extendió su mano, invitándola a salir del pozo, al hacerlo se topo de frente con su rostro y ella pudo leer todo el dolor de su alma a través de sus ojos, la suya pareció resquebrajarse, engañarse… ¿para qué? Compartía el mismo destino que el mártir, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, su orgullo se sublevaba sobre todo. Ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad, cual sombras lucífugas, escuchando tras de si el frenético chirrido de las ambulancias al estacionarse y los pasos presurosos de los camilleros.

después, la melancolía que esos ojos expresaban, la seguían acongojando, la idea de asistir a un baile, no la animaba mucho. La noche anterior había llegado a sus manos la invitación … dentro de un sobre elegante color guinda y eso le daba mala espina. Athos convocaba a una reunión sin motivo aparente… se preguntaba si Sasha había recibido una invitación también, si era así se sentiría aliviada.

Hana la siguió con la mirada, ni una sola vez por la mañana, le había llamado la atención o lanzado una sonrisa burlesca.

Katia-sama, ¿se siente usted bien?

Prepara mi vestido, tendremos fiesta – ordeno secamente

¿"tendremos"? – carraspeó – eso quiere decir que yo también…

iras conmigo, Hana… si algo pasará hoy… sabes que hacer ¿de acuerdo? – la chica enmudeció – promételo – ordenó.

L-lo prometo, p-pero por favor no lo hagas… - suplico, Katia la vio con compasión, ese ser que le servía, parecía adorarla cuando ella no había hecho más que tratarla como un objeto sexual – n-no me pidas eso…

Hana… - murmuró, tomó su rostro entre sus manos – eres una tonta – dijo sonriendo y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Hana se estremeció, dudando sobre detenerla o seguir la danza que Ekaterina se proponía.

Tomo colocó el sombrero de copa alta sobre la cabellera plateada y sonrió contenta. Sasha pareció sonrojarse cuando esta acomodo una flor roja en su saco negro.

luces estupendo Sasha-kun

gracias… Tomo, no te despegues de mi por favor, n-no quisiera que algo te pasara – Alexander carraspeo, seguro de que su voz se quebraría en cualquier momento, Tomo lo vio con ternura.

No lo haré, gracias por preocuparte por mi – susurró rodeándolo con sus brazos, Alexander desvió la mirada, topándose con un par de ojos de plástico, el peluche favorito de Mafuyu parecía observarlo perforándole el pecho. Suplicándole por el regreso de su dueña, una lágrima solitaria acarició su nívea mejilla.

Te traeré de regreso… - murmuró

¿dijiste algo?

Nada… ¿nos vamos? – indago lacónico, Tomo sujeto la mano masculina y con la otra alzó su vestido largo.

lista


	4. Pretenciones

**Seikon no qwaser no me pertenece es obra de Hiroyuki Yoshino 3  
¡Konban wa! Aquí la continuación, gracias por leer, me siento muy bien cuando se que les gusta (: seguiré dando lo mejor de mi. **

**Viicky2009: woo gracias por seguirme en las actualizaciones, es grandioso tenerte como lectora, no te preocupes Sasha estará bien (: y créeme que no dejara que su hermano le haga algo a Mafuyu.**

**MikUchiha: Espero que como los otros capítulos, los nuevos sigan gustandote :D **

**Anyverest Di Britannia: gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Ai shite iru Len-chan ^////^ te debo mucho… **

Se le veía inquieto sobre el lujoso carruaje color rojo que Ekaterina acababa de construir, la fachada del carro era de un cobre reluciente con revestimientos de metal que Alexander había añadido. Tomo y Hana sonreían alegres burlándose de lo ampón de sus vestidos, cuando un estruendo las asusto, Katia dio un brinquito en su asiento, sorprendida y penetró a Sasha con la mirada en busca de una explicación.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz sabiendo que tu hermana puede estar muerta? – espeto encolerizado

Tomo borro su sonrisa y agacho la mirada, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, que de haber sido otro momento Katia se habría burlado.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede Alexander? – indago la rubia ceñuda, el carromato se detuvo en medio de un extenso camino de piedras rojizas – no puedes privarla de la felicidad… olvida a tu maldita novia muerta por un momento

Sasha guardo silencio, bajo el moño negro que llevaba al cuello, su pecho se agitaba furioso y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, cerró los ojos conteniendo su ira, le parecía tan insensato asistir a una fiesta cuando le habían arrebatado lo que más quería y su corazón parecía resquebrajarse a cada minuto.

Sabía muy bien que el dolor le parecería tan insoportable que todo lo que podría hacer era llorar, solo eso, llorar de furia, tristeza e impotencia. Tomo lo estrechó entre sus brazos, el temblor cesó despacio…

- y-yo no puedo llorar Sasha-kun

– Alexander contuvo la respiración tras la primera frase azorado por esas palabras – si llorara sería débil y además… por una vez quiero ser quien cuide a alguien sin ser yo a la que deban cuidar. Mafuyu nunca ha llorado frente a mi y sin embargo ella me ha visto llorar muchas veces, si no fuera porque veo su sonrisa, no sería capaz de hacerlo yo también

El aire le fue insuficiente… recordó el dulce rostro de Mafuyu al sonrojarse , solo una vez la había visto llorar, pero ella sonrió inmediatamente cuando vio descomponerse el rostro del qwaser, aquella vez se sintió fuerte… ese modesto gesto de alegría le recobro el ánimo. Era lo que debía de hacer, no dejar que la amargura atrajera su muerte, la de ambos, no deseaba ser protegido por nadie, en sus pensamientos egoístas la idea se materializaba en su mente. No dijo nada más camino al gran salón que los aguardaba, se concentraba en las pequeñas lucecitas que alumbraban el camino rojizo ensombrecido por altos pinos. Las chicas cuchicheaban débilmente, Katia le veía de reojo, tratando en vano de descifrar su silencio.

Frente a ellos el enorme salón se alzo imponente, con sus cuatro estatuas fundidas en oro que parecían vigilar la entrada, las torrecillas de piedra que daban a la entrada principal y el espacioso edificio color blanco iluminado totalmente, la música llegó muy suave hasta sus oídos.

Alexander se caló el sombrero y cogió el bastón, descendió del carruaje y extendió su mano a cada señorita que bajaba de él. Ekaterina tomo la mano de Sasha, mientras Hana y Tomo les seguían detrás con sus hermosos y coloridos vestidos. Había pocas personas a fuera, que como ellos parecían haber llegado recientemente.

, La pesada puerta de madera retrocedió para hacerlos pasar. Hana soltó un sonoro suspiró, algunas chicas saludaron cortésmente y ella, encantada no pudo reprimir un suspiro aun más fuerte que Katia no pasó por alto dirigiéndole una mirada de amenaza.

- todas son tan hermosas – murmuró al oído de Tomo

- también lo son ellos, nunca había asistido a una fiesta así - respondió

- ah c-claro, e-ellos l-lo son también

- ¿todos serán qwasers? – indagó curiosa, Sasha negó con la cabeza.

- Algunas chicas traen a su pareja y su abastecedora de Soma, los hombres únicamente traen consigo a su María. – respondió.

- Personas como yo traen a un qwaser de pareja y dos Marías – bromeó dejándose llevar por la emoción de presumir su precioso vestido negro y el largo cabello rubio acomodado elegantemente sobre sus hombros.

- Que te quede claro que no soy tu pareja… - le riñó

- ¡Ja! Te hago el favor Sasha querido – meneo la cabeza, segura de que con ello atraería algunas miradas y lo hizo pero no pudieron sostener mucho la

mucho la mirada al reconocer a Alexander - gracias, ningún chico se atreve si quiera a coquetearme cuando te ven a ti – bufó molesta.

- Entonces queda claro que te gustan los débiles, porque si no son capaces de competir conmigo no son suficientemente valerosos, ¿no crees? O es que reconocen que los haría papilla – soltó burlesco, riendo por la expresión en el rostro de Katia.

- Ja ja mira como tiemblo, Martir Sasha - dijo molesta recalcando lo ultimo, el brazo de Sasha se tensó, la rubia aminoro su paso, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa con expresión cruel, la chica que él veía era Elizabeth, la única que le había sido competencia con su espada excalibur, entre ellos existía el afán de creerse el mejor y Katia no pudo encontrar otra ocasión más afortunada para una de sus ironías y bromas.

- Todos se rinden ante ti, excepto ella – dijo señalando a la rubia que reía estruendosamente – vaya parece estar ebria y la fiesta aun no comienza.

- Lizzie-chan – saludo Tomo alegre, alzando la mano para llamar su atención, la chica devolvió el saludo y la peliazul pudo notar un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ne, Sasha-kun ¿también a ti te arrebataron algo? – indagó acercándose a la mesa, la copa en su mano estaba semi-llena y el aroma a coñac que su boca expelía indicaba que estaba ebria. Alexander no comprendió sus palabras de momento, haló la silla hacia atrás y le cedió asiento a Katia, a Hana y Tomo respectivamente, se quedó de pie esperando impaciente a que Lizzie dejara de posarse sobre el respaldo de su silla, cuando ella en un susurro entrecortado repitió la pregunta y algunas lágrimas asomaron bajo sus pestañas. ¿también a ti te arrebataron algo? El eco de su trastornada voz penetró en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, _arrebataron _repetía… si, algo muy valioso y precioso, cada vez que pensaba en ella su corazón latía con una fiereza sobrenatural que impulsaba a su mano a empujarlo dentro, dentro de su pecho, en lo más recóndito de su ser, era absurdo temerle al dolor y a los sentimientos, pero lo hacía y su vulnerabilidad parecía brillar en un abismo de total oscuridad. Lizzie bajo la mirada y fue una suerte que no viera el rostro de Sasha en una mueca de melancolía, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, su recuerdo no parecía apartarse y la incertidumbre se acrecentaba, debía encontrarla, estrechar su cuerpo tibio y acomodar su cabeza en su pecho para calmar sus temores, tenía miedo…

En sus labios reunió las palabras necesarias para enfrentarse a la qwaser de Titanio, lucía triste, pero no sabía si ella tenía algo que perder.

Exactamente ¿que perdiste? – Lizzie se aclaró la voz y restregó su rostro con el puño cerrado arrastrando sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano.

Mi… amo… y-yo no tengo nada, toda mi vida se fue con él – dijo indignada, trago saliva con esfuerzo y una cascada de lágrimas surco nuevamente su rostro - ¿sabes lo que es vivir engañada toda tu vida, admirando a una persona que no es otra cosa que un traidor? Me siento decepcionada… indignada… enfadada. A propósito, siento mucho lo de Mafuyu – dijo mirando a Tomo, la susodicha curvo la comisura de los labios hacia abajo, Alexander observó bien ese rostro que parecía lamentarse sin hacerlo realmente, conocía ese brillo peculiar en su mirada, como una señal de triunfo, todos estaban tan ciegos que no podían notar lo que él, la hipocresía y el falso sentimentalismo que pretendía proyectar. Sus ojos, guindas, seguían brillando con audacia aun cuando sus labios promovieran un semblante trágico.

Gracias – dijo convincente, Lizzie vació su copa y la impacto en la mesa provocando cuchicheos de otras mesas – pero no necesito consuelos… ella esta… viva.

Ekaterina canturreaba la música de fondo y movía los pies por debajo de la mesa dejándose llevar por el ritmo, Hana vaciló un poco en lo que iba a decir pero finalmente se quedó callada, no podía sacarla a bailar ¿Qué dirían de su ama si la vieran bailando con una mujer?

Tomo percibió el ambiente tenso de la mesa y pidió disculpas, corrió hacia el baño con una sensación helada recorriéndole las venas y el corazón palpitando furioso presionando su cabeza y suprimiendo sus ideas, tenía miedo, estaba impaciente sin saber que era lo que esperaba. En el baño, peinó rápidamente su cabello alborotado y mojo su rostro, cuello y manos, todo el frio la había abandonado y un calor ardiente le quemaba la piel. Cerró los ojos contemplando en sus recuerdos el rostro paranoico de Mafuyu… su cuerpo desplomándose entre los brazos de Mijail y el hormigueo que sus labios le transmitían cuando se alejaba llevándose a la pelirroja. Era algo agradable que podría disfrutar después, pero mientras tanto se obligaba a plasmar en su memoria, se detuvo frente a las toallas de papel que salían del expendedor, seco la ligera capa de agua y se observó en el espejo por última vez, lucía natural pero faltaba reflejar tristeza para hacer convincente su actuación. Fingir le resultaba fácil… sin embargo no podía bajar la guardia y retirar su máscara, no era tiempo. Se retiro apresurada segura de que había pasado bastante tiempo en el baño.  
________________________________________________________________

La joven avanzo lentamente hacia el tocador moviendo las caderas en un lento vaivén bajo su hermoso vestido negro. Sonrió con malicia aplicando un poco de brillo a sus labios, nadie podía mentirle… ¿crees que puedes fingir conmigo principiante? se preguntó mentalmente y una fuerte carcajada sustituyo el ligero goteo de las tuberías.


	5. Medianoche

**Seikon no qwaser no me pertenece es obra de Hiroyuki Yoshino **

**

* * *

**

-Sasha-kun, m-me lastimas – gimió, el aire escapaba de sus pulmones tan rápido que comenzaba a sentirse mareada, las níveas manos fuertes y tensas presionaban su cintura. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la varilla del corsé se clavó en su costado pero él se negaba a soltarla aun con los gimoteos. Le dio una voltereta librándola al fin de sus brazos, Sasha estaba molesto y ella desconocía el porqué, todo estaba saliendo tan bien, hasta que Ekaterina hubo susurrado aquello…

--_ FLASHBACK--_

Recién acababa de sentarse, Hana se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca y lo masticaba ferozmente, Tomo siguió la mirada de la ojimiel… Katia bailaba con Alexander en el centro de la pista.  
Lizzie se sentó a lado de ella, llevando consigo una botella recién descorchada de vino blanco, la intensidad rojiza de sus mejillas había disminuido y sus movimientos se habían vuelto menos energéticos, hablaba en susurros prolongados, adormecidos y pastosos.  
- sé que estoy pecando pero no puedo más, _esto_ – dijo levantando su copa rebosante de vino – ayuda a aliviar mis penas – Lizzie bebió todo en dos tragos.  
- por favor, no tomes más…  
- Tomo, no me digas que es lo que puedo o no puedo hacer – exclamó tomando un bocadillo, había migajas en la comisura de sus labios, la peli azul tomó una servilleta para limpiar el rostro de Lizzie cuando esta se aparto bruscamente. – detesto la hipocresía… - susurró.

Hana emitió un bufido y se echó para atrás en su silla con los brazos elevados a la altura del pecho. - no puedo más, debo bailar con alguien… -dijo decidida.  
Tomo no escuchó nada sobre la plática que Hana y Lizzie sostenían sobre bailar o no, la rubia había dicho que odiaba la hipocresía, por un instante los nervios recorrieron su espina dorsal _la habían descubierto _ pero entonces la qwaser de titanio dijo algo más que la alivio – ¡si! Yo trato de relajarme para olvidar mis penas, ese hombre… ¡maldito hipócrita! Lo admiraba ciegamente y ¿sabes lo que obtengo? Trata de utilizarme para obtener sus objetivos… nunca me quiso… es un mentiroso – balbuceo finalmente, Tomo pensó que volvería a llorar pero no lo hizo.

¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Ootorio-sensei? – indagó tras un breve silencio.

Es una larga historia Tomo… - la chica selló sus labios con tanta presión que estos se volvieron blancuzcos.  
- cuéntame – pidió, Lizzie se negó rotundamente – ¿en verdad lo quieres tanto?

¿sufriría así si no? Prácticamente me crió, me enseñó todo lo que sé – murmuró cabizbaja.  
- lo siento, quizás no debí preguntar – se disculpó, Lizzie emitió una risita.  
- ¿te preocupas por mi y no por Mafuyu?  
- si lo hago… p-pero confió en que la encontraremos pronto… y-yo no pierdo la esperanza – tajó. Cuando volvió a ver el rostro de Elizabeth, se sintió acorralada, está sonreía con malicia.  
- todos dicen lo mismo… ¡míralos! Fingen sonreír y llevar bien la fiesta, a todos se les fue arrebatado algo… si, este juego comenzó hace una semana, y lo peor de todo es que yo lo sabía – confesó, Tomo fingió sorpresa e indignación – _si quieres paz prepárate para la guerra_ que invitación más estúpida… Tu solo finges tristeza ¿no es así? Después de todo, Mafuyu no era tu hermana de sangre, no importa lo que le pase… eres la única realmente feliz aquí…

¡No es verdad! – gritó enfurecida – quisieras que cayera en depresión pero no es así, no lo hare para darte gusto… finjo bastante bien mi alegría pero por dentro se me carcome el alma… me harté de llorar – Elizabeth levantó las manos a la defensiva.

Está bien está bien… quizás estoy muy trastornada con todo esto y te envidio por poder mostrar ese optimismo

Pues entonces guarda tus comentarios, no trates de conferirme tu dolor – dijo secamente.  
- no es dolor, solo me enfurece… pude seguirlo, pero no quise, _tengo fuerza de voluntad _ manejo mi propio cuerpo… - el comentario incomodo a Yamanobe, Lizzie lo notó claramente.  
Hana ya no estaba en la mesa, apenas y habían notado su ausencia, Lizzie borró la expresión dura de su rostro y hablo con dulzura – haz pasado pruebas muy duras Tomo, pero confío en que sabrás hacer las cosas bien… sigue a tu corazón – se paró ágilmente, se deshizo de los tacones y avanzó tambaleante al balcón, una onda de aire frio le vendría bien para despejar su mente.

Tomo se llevó las manos a los oídos, no soportaba el estruendoso sonido que el violín emitía. Elevó los ojos encontrándose con los de Katia, profundos y serios, evaluaban sus gestos poniéndola nerviosa, sus manos retorcían la servilleta haciéndola añicos, sin poder enfrentarla desvió la mirada…  
- Я готов сорвать маску и удар моя месть на груди – leyó en sus labios. Katia colocó la cabeza en el pecho de Sasha y Tomo sintió una punzada de dolor cruzando por su cabeza, le temblaban las manos. Esperaba ansiosa las 12 campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche, rasgaría su máscara, si, pero no para que Katia pudiera vengarse como había murmurado: _estoy dispuesta a rasgar tu mascara y clavarte mi venganza en tu pecho._

El vals terminó, Ekaterina posó una mano en el brazo de Alexander para salir de la pista, la siguiente pareja de Sasha fue ella, le sorprendió incluso ser más baja que él, cuando dos años atrás las cosas eran al revés. Tenía 16 años ahora, y aunque Tomo era dos años mayor era bajita.

_ x_FIN DEL FLASHBACk_

Tomo contemplo momentáneamente el gran reloj de pared, faltaban tres minutos para la medianoche y sonrió complacida, regreso a los brazos abiertos de Alexander aspirando la mayor cantidad de aire posible antes de que sus manos la apresaran nuevamente. Durante el vals pareció estar absorto, no hablo y tampoco la veía.  
- Sasha-kun ¿Qué piensas? – Alexander se limitó a observar a su acompañante, sin expresión alguna que delatara sus pensamientos. Tomo tuvo remordimiento al perderse en su glauca mirada, lastima que no existía vuelta atrás.  
- pienso que… -comenzó con voz tersa – he sido un egoísta todo este tiempo y no pensé jamás en ti y lo que la ausencia de Mafuyu te provocaría – se detuvo aun con la mano en la cintura de ella – escucha… ya casi es medianoche… siempre ocurren grandes cosas a esta hora. – Tomo contuvo la respiración, faltaban 3 campanadas para las 12, una marea de confusión la cegó, no era ella quien deseaba hacer tal mal ¿o si? No era culpa suya que su destino hubiese sido forjado desde su nacimiento… Alexander continuó hablando en un tono ligeramente aterciopelado – es algo tonto pero… tengo un miedo irracional a lo que pueda ocurrir esta noche, estoy rodeado de personas que no dudarían en matarme justo ahora, pero no es mi muerte la que temo, sino la tuya y las de mis seres queridos – se sinceró, Tomo escucho la última campanada, sumiéndose en una oscuridad total al desplomarse en brazos de Sasha.

El anciano la vio con ojos risueños, su mano dura y tensa acariciaba con delicadeza el sedoso cabello color miel de la joven, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se suavizaron y borraron las líneas de expresión marcadas por la edad, para adquirir un semblante sereno acorde a la gravidez de su voz. Acarició el rostro de la muchacha antes de tomarla por la barbilla para obligarla a verlo, ella levanto los ojos con cautela, los resplandeciente ojos verdes brillaron sumisos, esperando las tan ansiadas palabras.

Aun no es tiempo Teresa Beria, sin embargo sé como tu corazón se encoje de incertidumbre, sal y ora, Dios te bendiga y tenga misericordia de ti.

Que los ángeles acaricien sus memorias y salven su alma – dijo completando la oración.

Echo a andar en la oscuridad del amplio vestíbulo iluminado tenuemente por lámparas de petróleo, su sombra se perdió ágilmente entre los altos estantes repletos de voluminosos libros, solo con su memoria como guía salió de la inhóspita biblioteca. Los pasillos exteriores estaban alumbrados por lámparas eléctricas que daban la sensación de un día soleado de 24 horas, el cristal pulido pulcramente reflejaba su rostro colmado de angustia a medida que ella andaba con paso presuroso. Teresa disminuyó a medida que el pasillo se ensanchaba y se conectaba con la capilla principal, frente a sus ojos llorosos, el icono religioso pareció resplandecer. Involuntariamente cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza…

Olvidaste algo…

Sir Vladimir – exclamó observando la imponente figura del hombre, Vladimir tendió sus inmaculadas manos a ella, Teresa se detuvo antes de corresponder el gesto.

No puedes engañar los ojos de este viejo, ¿te preocupa que el mundo se suma en un abismo? ¿no confías en que podremos manejar la situación? – indagó con una sonrisa amistosa, dio una zancada hacia ella y la acogió entre sus brazos fuertes por tantas batallas.

Yo… es que… hice una promesa Sir – balbuceó tímidamente.

Vladimir la apartó de su cuerpo, observó que Teresa ya no lloraba, había recuperado parte de su serenidad, su mirada grisácea se perdió en la de ella, Teresa desvió la mirada, sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable tono rosado que no paso desapercibido por él.  
- Mi amada Pandora, eres tan frágil pero aun así arriesgas tu vida por una promesa… que estúpido capricho tuyo, morir por un ser como ese – La María retrocedió encolerizada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Era él la esperanza de la organización "el Mártir Sasha", quien ponía su vida en peligro constante. Sus batallas no le interesaban en lo mínimo, pero suponía le habían celebrado cada victoria, era un héroe medieval tan pedante que sobreestimaba a Alexander. Vladimir murmuró un lo siento, su dedo largo y delgado tocó ligeramente la frente de Teresa y esta suavizo su rostro, leyó en los ojos grises la preocupación que un padre demuestra a su hijo y la enterneció. Estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle, solo eso, por ello dijo esas palabras tan hirientes, él mismo estaba dolido, y ella sucumbía ante el pánico de perder la vida.

Tus benditos labios alabaran a Dios y Él traerá salvación a este mundo despiadado, en la belleza de tu espíritu encontrara armas, Corre Pandora y sella el caos que alguna vez desataste… marchítalo en la virtud de la esperanza… - susurró suavemente en su oído, sintiendo un estremecimiento entre sus fuertes brazos.

* * *

Aqui la Kohai de Kali subiendo, ella no podra contestar sus reviews del capitulo anterior gracias a la tarea de filosofia. Yo digo que matemos al profe... Solo bromeaba(8-)), :).

Sayooo, Saludooos de Kaliii:D


	6. Nota de la autora

**Nota de Yami:  
Sumimasen! Demo, tengo un bloqueo y eso agregándole que la escuela se ha vuelto pesada… ne mina-san no tengo disculpas, solo les prometo una continuación larga como parte de mi ausencia, volveré por aquí pronto, espero… no les deseo bloqueo a nadie -.- qw terrible!  
gracias por la comprensión ^^ rawr!**


	7. Delirio

**Activar escudo anti-linchamientos XD de regreso mina-san,, honto desu domo arigato por la espera... como saben tenía un hermoso bloqueo jaja y bueno ya me gradue! sip asi es me gradue jojo! adios materias tediosas, hola momentos de escritura... sé q esperaban una continuación mas larga y la tendran, solo que no qería dejar pasar más tiempo y subo este adelanto n_ n . Como siempre, espero sea de su agrado, matta ne!**

**Las amo *u* vivo de ustedes... & del chocolate. **

La línea divisoria entre la ficción y la realidad se difuminaba bajo mis pies, contorneándose en un arcoíris sombrío, arrastrándome al filo de la locura. El lento descenso por el gehena se me antojaba infinito, el helado hálito de la muerte susurraba en mi piel y aquellas sombras bajo las cenizas gritaban desde sus labios sellados. El tiempo transcurría suave, silencioso, efímero entre mis dedos, mofándose de mis miedos, riendo del ardor abrasador que me consumía en mi infierno personal, el dolor desapareció gradualmente dejando un vacio en la carne y las heridas.

El profundo abismo tragándose mis lágrimas… succionándome el alma, suspendiéndome en un hilo sobre su boca ansiosa por devorarme, el viento marchitándome, deshojándome, precipitándome al caleidoscopio de sueños incoherentes. Deliraba en mi lecho de muerte, echa un ovillo, postrada desnuda sobre el duro colchón.

La mano que prolongaba mi letargo, mecía dócilmente mis suspiros, mis susurros sin sentido, los murmureos perdidos de mis labios. Rociándome de nostalgia… Deseaba la muerte más que cualquier cosa, un anhelo, un sueño al final de todo. Mi mente sangraba presa de recuerdos tortuosos, saturada de frases, promesas y palabras, colmada de extraños que de pronto aparecían en un pensamiento sin origen.

Ante mis ojos su figura perfecta, parecía difusa y borrosa, sus bellos rasgos melancólicos desaparecían tras una cortina de lágrimas. Mi corazón latía desbocado, fuera de sí, como una ola que me ensordecía y volcaba en una melodía poco común, golpes sordos que se extendían por mis venas y desembocaban en mi pecho, explotando bajo mis costillas. Mis manos sujetaban el trozo de realidad que aun flotaba ante mí, aferrándome a la vida tanto como me era posible.

Mijail rodeó la cama y precipito un vaso con agua en mis labios resecos, mi lengua salió en busca de ese líquido preciado que apagaría el ardor en mi garganta. El sosiego me cobijo en su abrazo, lamiendo mis heridas y cicatrizándolas, aliviándome… Al final de ese túnel, esos brazos dejarían de ser oníricos y serían los suyos, los de Alexander.

Mafuyu… despierta… - Mijail colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, su cabello rozaba suavemente mi barbilla, haciéndome cosquillas. Mis labios no profirieron ningún sonido, estaba desprovista de palabras, palabras y fuerza para llevarlas hasta mi boca. Me contemplo detenidamente, agacho la mirada apenado. – despierta…

Lleve mis manos hasta su rostro acomodado en mi pecho, acariciando su melena platinada y sedosa. Dentro muy dentro de mí un sentimiento de ternura y miedo se entrelazaba en un extraño sentimiento hacia mi captor. ¿Podría ser que he llegado a encariñarme con él?

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, su lengua zigzagueo al encuentro de la mía, para profundizar un beso ardiente y amargo. El mercurio viajaba eficazmente por mi saliva, haciéndose uno con mi sangre, me sumiría en un nuevo sueño, acaso dejaría este infierno muy pronto.

El elegante piso coral del extenso salón de baile recibió en su firmeza el cuerpo asfixiado de Alexander, no había previsto aquel golpe, como tampoco la aparición del hombre al que los qwasers de su calumnia juraban lealtad, Athos, sublime sobre la plataforma contemplaba con encanto a sus soldados y marías. Sasha abrió grande la boca, respirando con violencia. Se sentía ligeramente mareado y adolorido cuando recupero el aliento; percibió con fastidio la emoción que algunos irradiaban, ansiosos por presenciar una asombrosa batalla que los dejara con un buen sabor de boca. Su atacante… la peliazul que momentos antes se hubo desplomado en sus brazos, sonreía con autosuficiencia, con el puño aun cerrado alzado al frente.

Se coloco a cuatro patas, recuperando el aliento, con un hilillo de baba colgando de su labio, Lizzie corrió a su lado, impactada por lo que acababa de ver.

Athos se incorporo extendiendo los brazos, sonriendo orgulloso, su penetrante mirada gris viajo por todo el salón hasta detenerse en el centro del salón, luego genero una carcajada que silencio a todos. Aplaudió durante un rato antes de sentarse y tomar una copa entre sus dedos.

Yamanobe Tomo, retrocedió con pasos cortos y elegantes hasta la escalera que llevaba a la plataforma, la cola de su vestido colgaba sobre los escalones, dando la apariencia de una serpiente que se arrastraba sobre la suave alfombra negra.

¿Cuántos de ustedes se creen lo suficientemente fuertes para alinearse en mi régimen? – indago con voz profunda - ¿Cuántos saldrán con vida de este juego…? ¿Cuántos lloraran y suplicaran piedad? En mis manos está la salvación, el don de la vida que prosigue a la lealtad que juraran… Callen y mueran quienes no estén al nivel de un guerrero. Vivan y sean alabados los que crucen por el fuego y el dolor y aun así se mantengan en pie – clamó imponente acallando los murmullos - ¿Cuántas cabezas tendré que cortar?, ¿cuantos corazones palpitaran entre mis dedos por última vez?, ¿cuantos cuerpos mutilados encontrare bajo mis pies? , ¡¿cuánta sangre…? – grito exaltado sin terminar la frase. Vertió la copa en sus labios, el liquido carmesí se derramo hasta su barbilla, alzo la copa vacía con júbilo… - ¿Quiénes junto a mí, derrocaran a babilonia la grande? El futuro nos aguarda, valientes soldados, con las manos manchadas de de rojo y un pedestal de oro donde hemos de posarnos al conquistar este mundo nefasto… Dios nos guía, los ángeles nos cubren con sus alas… pero – pauso entrelazando su mano con la de Tomo – son débiles, porque su corazón se ha encariñado de sus esclavas, de sus marías; sucumbirán por su estupidez, no, ¿Cuántas de ellas seguirán a su lado? ¿han mencionado a estas señoritas que asisten esta noche para recuperarlas? – Rió en su asiento, sirviéndose otro trago. – Vinieron en busca de algo ¿no es así? Siguiendo esos vanos sentimientos suyos… - por un instante sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alexander y volvieron a vacilar en cada uno de los presentes – señoritas, mis disculpas, pero solo serán despojo en esta travesía, a menos que me demuestren lo contrario … - susurró y bebió – Nobles seguidores míos… qwasers ojala pudiera darles mas que solo suerte, espero… ver a los mejores al final.

No puede decir que soy un estorbo… y-yo no puedo permitírselo – chilló una mujer, el hombre que la acompañaba se tensó y se lanzó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Athos levantó un dedo, entorno los ojos y rió divertido – ¿Haz osado retarme jovencita?

¡Lance! – La rubia profirió un grito desgarrador, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del azabache - ¿Qué le ha hecho? – indago sollozando, sus dedos temblaban nerviosos sobre el rostro del muchacho, retirando torpemente los mechones de cabello sobre su frente – Lance… por favor, reacciona – suplico besándole – reacciona por favor, ¡Lance!

Hmp un manipulador del magnesio, que rápido he apagado tu llama blanca…

¿qué… le ha hecho? – gritó histérica.

No vengas a mi con solo coraje como escudo, jovencita, la estupidez enflaquece al alma. Vivirá… llévatelo de aquí – ordenó severamente – acaso se recupere eficazmente si le das de tu soma…

¡¿Quién mas desea desafiarme? – indagó divertido con los brazos abiertos - ¿quién vendrá a mi a darme una batalla de verdad? … ¿serás tu Alexander Nikolaevich Hell, Sasha el Mártir, manipulador del hierro? ¡¿vengaras la muerte de tu querida Mafuyu, la de Teresa o la de Olga?–desafió entornando los ojos, una sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro antes de que el piso de la planta baja se desintegrara para asombro de todos.


End file.
